


Play a Little Game

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: At first, Akutsu thought it was all innocent. Taichi had other ideas.





	Play a Little Game

At first, Akutsu thought it was all innocent.

In his defense, Taichi was still a brat. A brat who was quickly growing older and taller, stretching up by what seemed like every passing day. Akutsu doubted he would ever catch up, but it was also clear Taichi wasn’t going to stay a useless little shrimp forever. It was hard to remember that sometimes, though, especially when Taichi’s eyes were so wide and bright and his smile so innocent, and more often than not Akutsu had to remind himself that Taichi was, indeed, still a kid. He worked especially hard to remind himself about this whenever his thoughts were wandering in less than wholesome directions regarding Taichi, a problem that really should not have been a problem.

Akutsu was many things, but a dirty old perv was not one of them. There was no way he was into guys, and definitely not into a little brat like Taichi. The fact that Taichi was growing like a weed did not change anything, and Akutsu was not going to change his mind. Absolutely not. Not even when Taichi was doing those… things.

He was absolutely sure Taichi didn’t mean anything by it, didn’t think the kid was even capable of putting any intention behind such things. Surely it was by accident that Taichi bent over to touch his toes just as Akutsu was watching, he was just stretching himself and warming up for practice after all. There was absolutely nothing but Akutsu’s filthy mind reading too much into things that would suggest anything sensual about the way Taichi’s lips were wrapped around a popsicle, wet and shining and inviting. Hell. Maybe he was more of a perv than he’d realized. That was no excuse to let Taichi realize the sort of thoughts that were running through his head. It might finally scare the brat to leave, sure, but at this point he was more or less used to Taichi’s presence. It was just easier not to change too much about his life, and like it or not, Taichi was a part of that life.

Taichi, being the brat that he was, seemed determined to make Akutsu’s life as hard as he could, sometimes way too literally. All of a sudden he was basically existing on nothing but lollipops and popsicles and other suggestive sort of foods, stretching way too thoroughly before he did anything, and especially paying way too much attention to Akutsu’s reactions. He couldn’t tell how many times he’d gotten a bright, innocent gaze and a, “Something wrong, Akutsu-senpai?” when all he wanted was a moment of peace to will away his inconvenient erection.

Perhaps he was the naive one, really, convincing himself that it was all innocent and coincidental and he was simply imagining it all. At least that was what he was forced to conclude when one day Taichi stopped right in the middle of skipping down the street next to Akutsu and turned a rather serious pair of chocolate eyes to him.

“Okay, I’m going to just ask.” Taichi folded his arms over his chest, all but glaring at him, and all of a sudden Akutsu realized Taichi was not too much shorter than him anymore. “Are you actually not interested, or are you just that oblivious?”

Akutsu blinked. “The fuck?”

“I’ve been trying to turn you on for what’s got to be months by now, and the most I can get out of you is an awkward look.” Taichi looked personally offended. “I did not spend ages teaching myself to deep throat a popsicle just so you can pretend not to see anything.”

Akutsu very nearly choked. “What?” However crazy every last word was, Taichi was still staring at him, clearly expecting an answer. Either this was happening or he’d started hallucinating. “You… what?”

“Akutsu-senpai.” Taichi spoke the usual form of address slowly and with intent, somehow managing to put a sort of weight to it that made Akutsu’s stomach flip. “I like you. I’m interested in you. I want to have sex with you. Yes, I’m sure, I’m serious, and I know what I’m talking about. If you’re not interested, that’s fine, but I want to at least hear it from you rather than just get ignored.”

“Fuck.” The word came out as a reflex, without any specific thought. “You’ve been doing all that shit on purpose?”

“Of course I have. I didn’t want to be too forward since you clearly like taking charge, but my patience isn’t endless.” Taichi stepped closer, his chest very nearly touching Akutsu’s. This was the worst possible moment for Akutsu to realize that Taichi’s increasing tennis skills had come with a side of lean muscle and wiry strength. “So. Are you going to actually tell me to back off, or are we going to get somewhere private so I can finally get my mouth on your dick?”

Akutsu was not a dirty old pervert. However, if Taichi was getting on his case, clearly it was consensual rather than just him being a creep. Besides, he was only human, and if this wasn’t something he was pushing on Taichi on his own, he saw no reason to hold back any longer.

He was still not entirely sure this wasn’t just a dream, but if it was, he was going to go with it. It sure as hell didn’t seem real, Taichi kneeling in front of Akutsu’s unmade bed, looking eager and bright and entirely out of place. Not that Akutsu had the chance to ponder on that for long, seeing how Taichi was apparently intent on making true of his promise.

As much as he hated to admit it still, Akutsu had imagined this before, had thought of what it would be like to have his dick in the place of Taichi’s usual treats. The reality was even better, Taichi’s mouth warm and wet and eager. He was obviously not very experienced, but he made up for that with enthusiasm. Knowing Taichi, he’d learn every last trick soon enough, the stupidly fast student that he was. For now, he was applying himself to his task with a single-minded focus that would have been adorable if Akutsu had been capable of any actual thoughts.

Taichi was stubborn, had always been stubborn, and he didn’t give up until he’d got Akutsu to come. Not that it took too much effort, he was a horny teenager after all, but Taichi still had a smug smile like he’d just accomplished something brilliant. He then licked his lips, and what little remained of Akutsu's brain broke for good.

He was never going to be able to watch Taichi eating a popsicle again. And, knowing the brat, Taichi both knew that and was going to abuse the fact mercilessly.

Perhaps Akutsu wasn’t the only pervert here.


End file.
